


Puppies?

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, bryce is tired, idk - Freeform, im just bored help, luke doesnt like puppies, they're cuddling thats good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly
Summary: Bryce is tired and Luke doesn't really like puppies





	Puppies?

**Author's Note:**

> one day i will become a cool kid who can end a drabble at exactly 300 words instead of 305 like some loser

“Hey…. Luke?” 

“Yeah, Bryce? What's up, baby?” Luke looks away from the movie and down at Bryce who is laying comfortably in his arms. It's a wonder how Bryce is still awake. 

Bryce looks up at Luke, smiling tiredly. “We should get a puppy. Or a kitty. We need more love around here.” 

Luke chuckles and nods, running a hand through Bryce's hair. “I'm okay with a cat or two, Brycey, but not a puppy. Maybe an old dog, yeah, but not a puppy.”

“Mm.. Why not?” Bryce gazes up at Luke with big, curious eyes, and Luke feels his heart melt at the sight. “I like puppies. Not as much as I like cats, but… it would be a nice change of pace,” he murmurs. 

“Too hyper for me,” Luke explains softly. “I'm a lazy bastard who likes lazy animals. Which is why I like cats, because they're lazy and don't give a fuck. Perfect animals for me. Plus this house ain't big enough for a dog. We would need more yard space.” 

“Okay, then. That makes sense.” Bryce buries his face into Luke's chest, tugging the blanket a little tighter around him and curling up on Luke's body. “We should get a nice house, then. It'll be a happy house with room for us and lots of cats, and we'll be a happy cat couple with lots of video games,” he rambles sleepily. 

Luke hums in agreement, kissing Bryce's forehead once more. “That sounds wonderful, baby. We'll talk about that tomorrow, alright?” 

“Okay,” Bryce mumbles, smiling against Luke's chest. “Night, Lukey…” 

Luke chuckles softly, pulling Bryce closer to him as he turns off the tv. “Night, Brycey. I love you.” 

The only response he gets is light snoring and a hand grabbing his own, and it tells Luke everything he needs to know.


End file.
